


Set Sail

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, First Meetings, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pirate Captain Morgana is surprised when a noble woman claiming to be Queen Guinevere comes to her and asks to become part of her legendary all-female crew."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Sail

They were the most feared ship on the sea. That title was earned three times over throughout the years. No port ever refused the Captain Morgana, because if they did, there would be no port soon enough. The myth that women were bad luck on a ship no longer was valid, for Morgana and her women’s crew ruled the seas.

A knock on her door pulled Morgana from the map she had been studying.

“Enter,” she commanded, and was surprised to see Elena walk in gripping the arm of a noble woman. “Elena, we don’t -”

“She wanted to see you,” Elena interrupted. “Demanded really…”

Morgana studied the new woman. She was lovely and wore a long, grand dress that showed her status. After a moment of deliberation she decided that she wasn’t a threat.

“Leave us,” Morgana commanded, and waited until Elena left before asking, “And who are you?”

“Queen Guinevere,” she answered. “I have come to ask to become a part of your crew.”

Morgana was left speechless. “But why?” she asked. “And what use is a queen at sea?”

“I was not always queen,” Guinevere said. “I was a blacksmith’s daughter. I was raised doing the work of a man, I can handle anything you give me. And why? I can’t stand being stuck here. I need to be free.”

Morgana studied her for a minute. “Alright,” she agreed, moving closer to Guinevere. “But the dress has to go.”

“Oh thank god,” Gunievere breathed, undoing the ties in the back. “And please, call me Gwen.”

“Gwen,” Morgana repeated, watching as Gwen changed into the standard shirt and pants of the crew and put up her hair. “We will set sail tonight.”

Gwen smiled and looked at the ground. “Thank you,” she said simply.

Morgana smiled back. “Meet me back here tonight, and I’ll show you what it means to be free,” she said, winking at Gwen.

Gwen laughed and turned to leave. “Who knows, Captain, I might be able to show you a few things.”


End file.
